Dare or Double Dare One Shot
by FoxyTiger0029
Summary: Kim is suppose to be having a girls night when her family leaves for a business trip but plans change when Grace invites the boys over plus a new boy by the name of Jack. To make things interesting they decide to play a game of Dare or Double Dare. Read to see what happens.


**Dare or Double Dare One Shot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Plot.**

Kim and Grace are having a sleepover at Kim's house because Kim's parents are out of town on a business trip.

Kim: Okay so my parents are gone...what do you want to do while we wait for Kelsey and Julie?

Grace stops texting on her phone and looked up at Kim.

Grace: Well I was just texting Jerry and he said he's hanging out with Milton, Eddie and this kid named Jack.

Kim: What are they doing?

Grace shrugs

Grace: Just hanging out at Jerry's house. He wanted to know if they could come over and hang out. Would you mind if they did?

Kim: No, I don't care if they come over. Tell them to bring some Alcohol and I'll text the girls to let them know the boys will be here.

Grace smiles widely at her best friend before hurrying and texting Jerry back. Kim rolls her eyes and pulls out her phone to text the girls.

(30 minutes later the doorbell rings)

Kim: Hey Grace, can you answer the door? I have to call my parents and tell them i'm going to bed.

Grace smiled and nodded before running to get the door.

Jerry: What it do Girl!

Jerry leans in and kisses Grace. When they pull apart they are both smiling like idiots

Grace: Hey Guys

Milton: Hey Gracie

Milton kisses Grace's cheek.

Eddie: Yo

Eddie gives Grace a half hug. Grace turns and looks at Jack and her jaw drops. Jack smirks at this but Jerry doesn't.

Jerry: Grace this is my boy from Summer Camp, Jack...Jack this is my girl Grace.

Jack reaches out and shakes Grace's hand.

Jack: Nice to meet you.

Grace smiles

Grace: Nice to meet you too. Jerry has told me a lot about you.

Jack looks at Jerry and smirks

Jack: All good I hope.

Jerry: Hey, What happens at Camp stays at camp.

The boys all start to laugh. Kim comes walking down the stairs and right away catches Jack's eyes.

Kim: Hey Boys.

Kim pulls Milton and Eddie into a tight hug. Then walks over to Jerry and hugs him too. When they break apart Kim finally looks at

Jack and her jaw dropped just like Grace. Jerry and Grace exchange knowing looks and wink.

Kim: Hi...Ummm...I'm Kimberly Crawford but everyone calls me Kim.

Jack is still staring at her with an intense gaze but then snaps out of it.

Jack: Jackson Brewer but you can call me Jack.

They both smile at each other like goofballs.

Kim: Well come on In.

Everyone walks into the living room

Kim: So Jack, how do you know Jerry?

Jack: We went to Summer Camp with each other every summer since we were 8. When my parents decided to move to Seaford I called him up and it turns out that we live two streets away from each other.

Kim: Yeah Seaford is a very small town.

Grace: Too damn small.

Everyone laughs before falling into a comfortable silence

(The doorbell rang again)

Kim: I got it.

Kim gets up and walks to the door and opens it.

Kelsey: Aye Hoe!

Kelsey pulls Kim into a big hug.

Julie: Kimmers!

Kim laughs and then hugs Julie.

They all walked into the living room.

Milton: Hey Beautiful.

Milton kisses Julie's cheek, making her blush.

Kelsey: Baby!

Kelsey jumps onto Eddie's lap and kisses him.

Grace: Okay, Get a room you two!

Kim: Hopefully one that is not in my house.

Everyone laughs.

Grace: Okay everyone, what do you guys wanna do?

Everyone got quiet while thinking about what they wanna do. Kelsey is the only one who smile widens.

Kelsey: How about we play Dare or Double Dare?

Kim: I don't know Kelsey. Remember what happened last time?

Grace: Well Donna and Ricky aren't here Kim. So thats not gonna happen again.

Jack: What happened?

Jerry: Kim got Dared to kiss Ricky and Donna had a bitch fit and smacked Kim.

Kelsey: Then Kim beat her ass.

Eddie: It was awesome!

Jerry, Eddie and Milton laugh at the memory.

Jack: So Kim is a fighter huh?

Kim: Not unless I need to be.

Jack: I like that

Jack winks and Kim could feel her face getting hot.

Grace: Is Kim Crawford blushing?

Kim: No!

Kelsey: You answered that way to fast!

Eddie: Come on babe. Leave Kim alone.

Kim: Thanks Eddie

Eddie: It's not her fault that Jack made her blush.

Kim rolls her eyes

Kim: Thank You Eddie!

Eddie smirks

Eddie: Anytime.

Jerry: So are we playing or what?

Everyone but Kim: Yes!

Kim: Ugh! Jerry hand me that bottle. I need a shot!

Jerry laughs and hands her the bottle.

Jerry: That's the spirit Kim!

Kim takes a huge gulp of the Vodka and almost finishes the bottle.

Jack: Dammnnn

Kim: Okay i'm ready to play

They grab a empty bottle from the kitchen and everyone sit in a circle on the living room floor.

Kelsey: Why don't we make this game really interesting.

Kim: How?

Kelsey smirks

Kelsey: Why don't we take this game to the Dojo at the mall.

Everyone: Okay!

(10 minutes later at the Dojo)

Everyone is sitting in a circle.

Kelsey: I'm so glad that Rudy trusted you with the keys Kim.

Kim: I know right. Okay so who wants to spin the bottle first?

Grace: Ooooo meeeee!

Kim laughs then hands Grace the bottle. Grace spins it and it lands on Jerry.

Grace: Okay baby. Dare or Double Dare?

Jerry: Double Dare me baby

Grace: I Double Dare you to take off your shirt.

Jerry laughs while everyone but Grace groans. He gets up and takes his shirt off.

Grace: Mmmm

Kim gives Grace the 'Really' look before turning her attention back to Jerry who is now spinning the bottle. It lands on Kelsey. Jerry smirks.

Jerry: Dare or Double Dare?

Kelsey: Double Dare

Jerry: I Double Dare you to Twerk on one of the tables in the food court.

Kelsey rolls her eyes and get up, making her way towards the food court. Everyone else following after her. Kelsey gets up on one of the tables, Ignoring the peoples stares and began to twerk when Jerry began to play a song from his phone. Everyone laughed when the old people glared at them and when Kelsey was done, she got off and smiled.

Kim: Okay Kelsey, Here's the bottle.

Kelsey took the bottle. She put it down on the table she was twerking on. Everyone went around the table. Kelsey spun it and it landed on Milton.

Kelsey: Dare or Double Dare

Milton: Dare

Jerry: Oh you wimp.

Jack: Wait I wanted to ask. What is the difference between Dare and Double Dare?

Kim: Well with Dare, there are some rules. With Double Dare, theres no rules. Anything goes.

Jack: The rules for Dare are?

Grace: Nothing sexual. Nothing Dangerous and Nothing too over the top.

Jack: Cool

Kelsey: Okay Milton, I dare you to run around the mall singing Barbie girl.

Milton groaned before he running and singing. Everyone laughed while watching him. He came back and spun the bottle. It landed on Eddie.

Milton: Dare or Double Dare

Eddie: Double Dare.

Milton: I Double Dare you to kiss Kelsey's ass.

Eddie laughed and did the dare like it was nothing. Kelsey giggled.

Eddie: I thought you were gonna torture me

Jerry: You know Eddie is a freak

Everyone laughed. Eddie spun the bottle. It landed on Grace

Eddie: Dare or Double Dare.

Grace: Double Dare.

Eddie: I dare you to give Kim a lap dance.

Grace and Kim rolled their eyes while all the boys laughed.

Grace: Okay but can we go back to the Dojo to do it?

Eddie nodded and they all walked back into the Dojo. Kim sat down on a bench and Jerry began to play music from his phone and Grace began the lap dance. Jack and Jerry looked at each other and Jerry smirked at Jack's face. Grace got off of Kim and grabbed the bottle. Everyone sat down on the mats and Grace spun the bottle. It landed on Kim.

Kim: Why me God? why did it have to be Grace out of all people!

Everyone laughed

Grace: Dare or Double Dare Kimmy Bear!

Kim: Ughhhhh FML...Double Dare

Grace and Jerry whispered to each other for a couple of seconds.

Grace: I Double Dare you to have 7 minutes in heaven with Jack in the girls locker room.

Jack smirked

Kim: You want me to do what now?

Grace: You heard me.

Kim rolls her eyes and grabs Jack's hands bringing him to the girl's locker room.

Jerry stopped Jack while Kim walked into the locker room.

Jerry: Yo bro...

Jerry hands Jack a condom.

Jack: Really Jerry?

Jerry: Hey, I don't know how you play 7 minutes in heaven but the way I play it, you need it.

Jack rolls his eyes and Jerry pushes him into the girls locker room.

Jack freezes when he see's Kim standing there in her bra. Kim walks over to him and slams her lips onto his. It took a couple of seconds for Jack to kiss back. They were interrupted by voices by the door.

Grace: Jerry what do you hear?

Jerry: I think they are kissing...

Kelsey: Get it Kim!

Kim couldn't help but giggle at her friend.

Jerry: Do you hear that? Kim is giggling!

Eddie: Dude shut up before she hears you!

While Kim is giggling, Jack is sucking on her neck and then moves down to her chest but he is smiling at their friends on the other side of the door. Kim lets out a loud moan when Jack bites down on her soft spot.

Jerry: My boy is getting it!

Grace: Did you give him the condom?

Jerry: Yup yup.

Jack and Kim break apart when Kim's watch beeps.

Kim: Our 7 minutes are up.

Jack smirks

Jack: That was fun.

Kim: Yeah, we gotta do it again sometime.

Jack winks at her before walking out the locker room and laughed when all of their friends ran to act like they weren't listening. Kim puts her shirt on and walks out also.

Kim: I hope you guys know that we could hear you the entire time.

Jack: Yeah. Kinda cock blocked.

Jerry: My bad bro

Grace: Other than that...How was it?

Kim walked up and grabbed Jack's hand. He looked at her and smiled.

Kelsey: Oh no need to say anything. We already know

Kelsey winks at them. Kim laughs and spins the bottle. It lands on Jack.

Kim: 7 more minutes in heaven?

Jack laughs

Jack: Definitely

Everyone was shocked when Kim jumped on Jack and wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried her to the locker room.

**Well everyone, that was my first one shot and I hope you all like it. Read and Let me know what you think Please!**


End file.
